Meet The Family
by StraightJacket xD
Summary: Myka takes Helena to meet her parents. Simple and Sweet. (touch of Cleena)


**A/N: Sorry for this being so late and short.**

**This was a on a prompt from etain-lives. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Helena, look at me. It will be fine. I promise." Myka held her girlfriends hand as they stood outside of the bookstore. "They won't bite, they just want to meet you and Tracy's birthday is perfect." Helena smiled at the younger agent. "I'm just scared darling. I haven't met anyone's parents before. What if they don't like me?" Myka kissed her. "If they don't like you, then I don't care. I love you Helena. if they can't accept that, then it's thier loss." She smiled as the writer's hand tightened around her own. "Thank you my Darling. I love you too." Together they entered Myka's parents bookstore.

As soon as they entered, Helena's grip tightened even more. "Hey Mom, Dad. Myka's here." They were both surprised when Tracy ran up and embraced her sister. "Hey Myka, who's this?" She asked gesturing to Helena. "This is Helena, she's my girlfriend." She said, causing the entire room to fall silent. "Congratulations." Her sister said before pulling both women into a hug. Myka smiled, glad that her sister accepted her. "Myka, you're gay?" The three women turned to see a man standing close to them. "What?" She asked before the man repeated his question. "I said, Myka, You're gay?" Helena tightened her fists. Before she could answer or punch this man, Myka's dad appeared and led them away. Helena shot him a glare as she walked away. "So Helena, How did you and my daughter meet?" Helena looked into the face of Warren Bering. "We work together." Warren looked at her suspiciously before his wife dragged the women away to the kitchen. "We can relax in here." Jeannie said as Myka leaned against the counter. A hush fell over the kitchen as they sank into an awkward but comfortable silence. Tracy was the one to break the tension. "So Helena, how long have you and my sister been dating?" The English-woman smiled. "About 3 months. I had to be very persistent, but I wasn't going to let a cracker like Myka slip through my fingers." Myka blushed at her girlfriend's words.

* * *

Tracy's party had lasted for nearly 7 hours and by the end of it, Myka was sure that everyone she had ever known had come up to her and asked about Helena, her sexual orientation and one man had even asked if there was any chance of a threesome. Myka had to hold Helena back or the man would have fallen victim to one of Claudia's inventions. She had given them a watch that she had modified to shoot electrodes. At one point an old school friend of Myka's had found their Tesla and Farnsworth, it had raised alot of questions about their jobs. Most of the questions were solved by Helena being an Inventor and Myka made up a story about protecting her on the job which became their cover story for how they met.

* * *

The next morning after all the guests had left, Helena had woken up to Jeannie cleaning so she got up and helped her. By the time Myka woke up, the house and bookstore had been tidied and Helena and Jeannie were sitting in the bookstore conversing between themselves. Myka was hesitant to interrupt the conversation between her girlfriend and mother until her mom started to tell the story of how Myka fell in the bookstore. "Hey Mom, Tracy will be up soon." Jeannie stood and walked away to make breakfast for her family leaving Myka and Helena alone. "Your mother was about to tell me a story about you." Myka buried her head in her hands. "Oh god. I fell OK. I fell because I thought I saw a dog in the store. I landed on my butt and chipped my tailbone." She looked up to Helena trying not to laugh. "Darling, it's okay. Everyone does something silly. Why just the other week, Claudia dropped a cake on her own head." Myka burst into laughter. "Really? Why did she do that?" Helena nodded. "Yes she did. All because Leena stretched to reach a shelf." Myka giggled. "We need to get them together already, Artie has started complaining." Myka tried to impersonate Artie and his grumpy tone. "Damn teenagers and their hormones." Both women started laughing as Warren entered.

"Myka, your mom wants to talk to you in the kitchen." Myka nodded before kissing her girlfriend and walking away to the kitchen. When she was out of earshot Warren turned to Helena. "My daughter loves you. I swear to god if you hurt her I will personally hunt you down and make you wish you were never born." Helena was taken aback by Warren's boldness. She believed the man would hunt her down. "You have nothing to worry about sir. I always put Myka as my top priority. No matter what, I shall make sure no harm comes to her." Her words brought a smile to Warren's face. "And make sure that you're safe as well. I can't have my baby girl come home crying to me." Helena smiled as Tracy walked in. "Dad, stop lecturing her." She shooed her father away before sitting next to Helena. "As long as Myka's happy. Then I'm happy." Tracy pulled Helena into a hug before walking away and motioning for Helena to follow.

After a wonderful breakfast, Helena and Myka were buzzed by Artie. Helena leaned against the car as Myka said goodbye to her family. They all hugged each other before Myka motioned for Helena to come closer. Warren shook Helena's hand and reminded her of his warning, Jeannie hugged her and slid a recipe in her pocket for 'cinnamon buns'. Tracy hugged them both and wished them luck and happiness with their relationship. Helena fastened her seatbelt as Myka got in the car. They were waved off by the 3 Bering's as they drove away. "Pull over for a moment darling." Myka followed her instructions and pulled over before turning to ask if she was feeling okay but was cut of by the electrifying feeling of Helena's lips against her own. "I've been waiting to do that all day." Helena said with a smirk. "Why didn't you kiss me earlier?" "I didn't want to be rude darling, we were in your parent's house." Myka pecked Helena's cheek before continuing their drive.

* * *

When they arrived at the Warehouse, Claudia stood outside with a banner that read 'Welcome Back!'. to her left, stood Pete and Artie. Leena stood on her right. As the car pulled up, Claudia ran up and hugged the two women. "We missed you." Helena had to pry Claudia's arms from around her body. Pete smirked. "Claudia needed someone to bounce ideas off, turns out none of us understood her techno-babble." Helena laughed as Claudia jumped up and down causing her goggles to fly off her head. "Also Leena baked sugar cookies for your return but Claud got into them." Leena held up 2 sugar cookies. "Here you go. How were Myka's parents?" Helena smirked. "It was easy." "If you call easy absolutely terrifying then yes, it was easy." Leena laughed as they all moved inside. Helena would never tell any of them how scared she truly was. She loved Myka and she didn't want to upset or lose her. She would give her last breath for Myka. That she knew and could guarantee.


End file.
